1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanically articulated dolls and more particularly to a baby doll whose arms and legs are driven by rotational movement of a simulated feeding bottle.
2. Background Art
Mechanical dolls with articulated arms and legs such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,566 are old in the art. Similarly, simulated feeding bottles have been used in actuate features in mechanical dolls and more particularly the eyes and cheeks such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,071 and 4,074,460. There remains a need however, for mechanical dolls with articulated arms and legs that can be pivoted by rotation of a simulated feeding bottle inserted in a mouth opening. Additionally there remains a need for dolls with selectively drivable arms, legs, and eyes using a simulated feeding bottle.